Fake Eleonora Arc
Fake Eleonora Arc is the second story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Michelia series. After Zhcted-Brune Alliance repelled Muozinel forces, Tigre and Mila return to their respective kingdoms for their respective missions: The former is undergoing a secret mission given by King Faron to find a spy from Muozinel while the latter meets up her longtime rival and fellow Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria. Meanwhile, Sofya Obertas is attacked by a mysterious assailant who looked like Elen on one battlefield. Whilst this arc focuses this unknown assailant, it also introduces 2 more main antagonists: Asvarre, a kingdom from the west who attempts on invading Zhcted, and Ganelon, a prestige nobleman of Brune who is also a bitter rival to House Thenardier yearns to see the world in chaos and anarchy along with the demons. Prologue (TO be added...) Chronology Eleonora's Visit onto Olmutz (To be added...) Eleonora Rescue Mission: The Forest (To be added...) Battle of Tanvald: Eleonora's Redemption and Eliot's Defeat (To be added...) Epilogue Guinevere's Visit onto Brune (To be added...) Tigre and Mila's Next Mission to Asvarre (To be added...) Milista's Visit onto Alsace (To be added...) Notable Events *Asvarre Civil War *Eleonora Rescue Mission *Asvarre Invasion on Zhcted **Battle of Tanvald Story Impact *Asvarre Civil War is reintroduced in this new timeline as King Zacharias-who is seen alive in the new timeline-fallen sick and the combination of his weaken health and mysterious deaths of 4 Asvarre Royal Family members has resulted the three-way feud between Germaine, Eliot and even Guinevere for Asvarre's future. This led 2 Asvarre Royalty to leave Asvarre and seek Brune for different agenda: Eliot seeks Ganelon in order to increases his army's influence by attacking Leitmeritz while Guinevere, on the other hand seek Roland to quell her home kingdom's civil war. *The following aftermath of Elen's rescue as well as Eliot Army's crushing defeat has greatly affecting to everyone who will be involved and further into the Asvarre Civil War. **Zmei, a new demon who witnessing Tigre's performance that kills Leshy, barely escapes but encounters Ganelon along the way. However, Zmei's survival from the attack foreshadows it's bitter rivalry against Tigre and his allies (specifically the Vanadises) since it somehow recognizes the Black Bow and having some knowledge about the King of the Magic Bullet Lore. ***What makes Zmei even more eerie is that, according to Lana,it had once possessed the corpse of Victoria Lourie-the former Vanadis of Olmutz who happens to be Lana's mother and Mila's grandmother-as her host, making it as possibly the most dangerous enemy . **Eliot's death not only reducing Guinevere and Germaine as the remaining 2 major forces in Asvarre Civil War, it also forces Guinevere to seek Roland and the Navarre Knights in order to quell her home kingdom's civil war. **Tigre and Mila will be travelling for Asvarre next as their own mission under the King of Zhcted's decree. Comparison with Original Timeline *Whilst Asvarre's civil war is reintroduced in the new timeline, several elements have changed in order to make it different than its original counterpart, **Whilst weaken but still alive, King Zacharias is too sick to see his kingdom's chaotic state as Germaine, Eliot and even Guinevere fight for the future of Asvarre. **Rather than the leader of his pirate army from the original timeline, this version of Eliot is the leader of his own army seeking for more power via his meeting with Ganelon of Lutetia for "advice". Unfortunately, like Kazakov from the original timeline, Eliot fails to realize that he is manipulated by Ganelon and eventually meets his demise when Mila kills him in one battle. **Unlike her original counterpart where she remains neutral throughout the civil war until its aftermath where she was the only surviving member of the Royal Family, Guinevere in this timeline leaves Asvarre and seek help from Brune (specifically Roland and the Navarre Knights) in order to quell the civil war. **Instead of Olga and Matvey from the original timeline, Mila will be accompanying Tigre's trip to Asvarre under the king's order. *Leitmeritz, unlike its original counterpart, play little role in the entire story since the main character in the new timeline is Mila instead of Elen. Still, it will play a major role for both Tigre and Mila especially Elen's newfound friendship with them both somehow pacifying both Leitmeritz and Olmutz after the death of Leshy the Forest Demon. Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 1